


Rush

by nekobishi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kihyun, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Kink, Top Hyunwoo, Top Shownu, kihyun is a power bottom, kihyun is a talker, mild degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobishi/pseuds/nekobishi
Summary: I never seem to write much of my OTP's lol.Based off a stupid twitter meme.





	Rush

“So-“

The usually quiet Shownu lifts his head from the other side of the couch, turning to Kihyun who is engrossed in his magazine. He’s a bit shocked, the other rarely initiated anything verbal, and especially not to Kihyun, who wasn’t much of a talker either.

That’s why they got along so well, they didn’t need to force conversation to enjoy each other’s company. In fact, they were so in tune with one another they managed to have entire conversations just with their eyes and body language. It always freaked the other members out, especially the incredibly loud Minhyuk, whenever Kihyun and Hyunwoo where interrupted by the other members in their comfortable bouts of silence. 

“Like fuckin’ cats plotting our murder, I swear-“  
He would grumble to Changhyun, whose normally narrow eyes would go wide with worry.

Kihyun looks over to the bigger man, politely giving him his attention. Hyunwoo awkwardly clears his throat. Kihyun already wasn’t looking forward to whatever the other wanted. 

“I wanted to ...talk about something.” 

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, leaning back into the couch. 

“Okay?”

What the fuck was all this about?

“Well, I’ve recently discovered you are-”

The darker haired looks at him with wide eyes, up and down like he was making sure his statement was correct. It comes out more like a question. 

“-single.” 

Kihyun looks like he’s thinking really hard, his brow scrunches up and his eyes narrow almost mockingly as he nods in agreement. 

“Yes.” 

He replies to the elder. 

“We all are.” 

Shownu’s dark lashes flutter as he looks around the room, wetting his lips nervously. He ignores that last bit. 

“And I’m single.” 

Kihyun says nothing, just looking on with what can be described as mild baffledness. Hyunwoo coughs. 

“So I - ..was wondering if maybe you wanted to be single together.” 

What? 

“Romantically.” 

He adds, smiling shyly now that he’s gotten it all out. Kihyun still looks baffled, eyes wide and blinking as his mouth dries up. What the fuck is he supposed to say to that? 

“Uhm-” 

Shownu easily picks up on Kihyuns lack of understanding, and in one breath clarifies with a roll of his eyes- 

“I just want to take your clothes off.” 

Oh. 

It clicks very suddenly in Kihyuns over-worked brain. 

Okay. 

“Fold them neatly.” 

 

And that’s how they found themselves locking the rest of the members out of the apartment an hour later, leaving little to no explanation and Minhyuk whining loudly the entire way out. By the time they’re alone Hyunwoo already has his puffy lips on Kihyun’s soft neck, incredibly fluttery and soft unlike what you would expect from a man that big.   
He takes the younger by the shoulders, pushing him back (so infuriatingly gentle) against the now locked front door, kissing him attentively, like he has all the time in the world- trailing soft pecks and deeper kisses all across his collarbones peeking out of his loose shirt up to his jaw.   
And while Kihyun did appreciate the care his leader was showing him, he did not appreciate his sex anything other than mind-numbing and borderline painful. Okay. Maybe very painful. And maybe he liked inflicting the pain too. And maybe he liked making his partners feel thoroughly degraded as he used them however he liked. Maybe. 

“Hyung-” 

Kihyun whines, shoving the older man off him by his broad, incredibly built chest. Shownu looks wounded, kind of like a puppy. Kihyun licks his lips. 

“I uh-” 

He takes a deep breath, heart fluttering as it’s been years and Hyunwoo is so deliciously hot and exactly his type- the type he likes to break under his feet and build back up somewhere higher than heaven. His air intake is uneven and his voice reflects it but he gets his point across as best he can. 

“I don’t like it gentle-” 

The taller looks confused. Kihyun huffs. 

“I want it - um-” 

His pale cheeks flare up a bright red, and his eyes seem to only be able to meet the beautiful pecs a little below eye level across from him. 

And then Hyunwoo get’s it, and is pushing him rough against the door, slotting his thigh in between Kihyun’s legs and the breath wooshes from the smallers lungs and how can this be happening oh my god- 

“I can do rough.” 

He mutters, right up against Kihyun’s ear and his entire body seizes as he shudders, slim hands grasping at the elders shirt. His head is light and he’s breathing so hard and he’s almost worried he’s getting too worked up- but then his hyungs hands are on his face, tugging it up to meet his and presses sweet kisses to his trembling lips. Hyunwoo knows that as mature and level-headed Kihyun was, he also got worked up very easily and it was something he could soothe as the calm and always collected leader. 

The kiss starts soft, but Hyunwoo knows what’s what by now and takes his time to build Kihyun up again and out of his nerves. His kisses become harder as he presses himself into the smaller, caging him in against the door. It elicits a whimper from the younger, so he smirks against those perfectly flower-soft lips and presses harder, grasping Kihyun’s chin to force his mouth open as he slides his tongue in, deft and controlling and pushing harder and harder until Kihyun can only gasp and moan into the other’s mouth. Hyunwoo swallows every sound, sucking and biting on his lips and licking into his mouth in the most dominating way that it gets him moaning a few times too. But there’s a switch in Kihyun, and it flips the minute the bubbling anxiety in his belly is replaced by a raw hunger and he grinds viciously into Shownu’s hard thigh, growling and bringing his own knee up to rub against Shownu’s simultaneously. The taller whines in his throat, a soft noise, and Kihyun all but chuckles, now biting and nipping at his Hyungs lips and sucking too hard and making a disgusting mess of saliva down both of their faces. 

“You like that?”

Kihyun rasps out, digging his knee roughly against his elders swelling crotch. Hyunwoo is shocked briefly before he remembers how hot and beautiful his dongsaeng is, and how so much hotter he is in charge. And maybe that there’s a knee bringing his dick to life ruthlessly and he has to think that this is definitely a new thing for him- But Kihyuns hot and they’re both getting hard and kissing feels so fucking good that he really does not care how he gets off at this point, just that he needs to and that Kihyun needs to be the one who does it. 

Hyunwoo closes his eyes as his head lols back, a moan ripping from his throat - so deep and gravely it has Kihyun gasping and attacking his neck, cold hands sliding under the thick fabric of his work out shirt to dig his nails into the hard, taught flesh. He bites into his elders neck, not really giving a single flying fuck on leaving lasting marks as all his brain can manage to do is think “Fuck me” on endless loop. Hyunwoo keens and an unexpectedly high-pitched whine flits from his lips and fuck if that doesn’t make Kihyun want to wreck him. 

“Baby, does the couch work for you?” 

Kihyun asks, doing his best to not let his voice be affected by the sheer amount of arousal coursing through his body. And he’s already pushing Hyunwoo back toward the couch and Hyunwoo is letting him, kissing his hair, his face, his neck. They can’t detach from each other even if they wanted- and Kihyun shoves Hyunwoo hard, back into the couch when the back of his knees hit the edge and a light smack is heard and a not-sexy groan comes from Hyunwoo hitting his head. 

“Oh, poor baby-” 

Kihyun cooes, petting the mans short hair gently, making sure he’s okay before crawling into his lap to grind feverishly into the mans lap. 

“Let me make that better-” 

Hyunwoo instantly forgets the sharp pain in his scalp in favor of holding Kihyuns waist- hands wrapping nearly half way around it- and he squeezes, bucking up into the hotness that is Kihyun’s infuriatingly clothed ass.  
“Hey-” 

Kihyun says sharply, slapping at Shownu’s wrists. 

“Hands to yourself unless I say otherwise.” 

And Shownu makes a face sort of like turned-on disappointment as he awkwardly takes them away again, not knowing where else to put them so he opts on gripping the couches cushions. 

“Good boy.” 

Kihyun remarks, grinding down the hardest he has right on top of Hyunwoos painfully swollen dick, trapped under layers of tight clothing. He whines and gasps, and that makes Kihyun smirk. 

“What? Is this not good enough for you? You think you deserve something better?” 

The smaller chides, still rubbing himself on and against whatever part of Hyunwoo he can get his dick against. 

“N-no..” 

The answer from the elder is weak, pathetic and whiny and Kihyun revel’s in it- his dick twitches in his pants and feels a tiny bit of wetness sticking the fabric to his sensitive skin.

“Oh? Then what do you deserve, big boy? You think Kihyunnie is just going to give you everything you want?” 

He leans forward, into Shownu, pressing their chests together as he runs his nimble, little fingers up his rips, under his shirt. Shownu shivers and hisses, screwing his eyes shut in attempts to keep what little cool he has left. 

“Answer me, Hyung.” 

Kihyun’s voice drops low and dangerous, and his hips still and Shownu whines and tries to bring his hands up to fix it but Kihyun snatches him by the wrists before he can get very far. 

“I- I want Kihyun...ie to do whatever he want’s with me..” 

Hyunwoo replies, full of uncertainty and shame bit his dick is so godamn hard it hurts and there clothes aren’t even off yet-   
His face flames red as he drops it into the crook of Kihyuns neck, hiding from total embarrassment, not even sure it was worth it- 

“What a sweet boy, you are. Did such a good job for me, baby. I’ll reward you real good, I know that was hard for my big, strong hyung-” 

And it definitely was worth it, Shownu positively squirms under Kihyun now, desperate and craving anything Kihyun was willing to give him. It shows on his face and the way his eyes shine wet with the beginning of tears, he needs something, anything now. 

“Please- “

He whines, and he’s not sure if that was a good idea, but his Kihyunnie is nice and sweet even though he’s bossy sometimes, and the younger cups his face and kisses him long and slow. Kihyun isn’t sure there are condoms and lube in the house, but he knows there’s lotion and he’s pretty positive he knows where Hyungwon kept his things… So off he goes, detangling himself from Hyunwoo who elicits a broken sob and Kihyun shushes him- 

“Be a good boy and don’t move.” 

And maybe he swings his ass a little bit more than is entirely necessary, out of the room as he leaves the elder with a raging hard on. 

He’s back a moment later, not entirely fruitful but the condoms hadn’t expired and Wonho has lotion for sensitive skin and well, that just going to have to work for today.   
Hyunwoo whimpers in anticipation, dutifully staying still like Kihyun had told him too, and watching, eyes glazed with lust and feral want as Kihyun makes a little show of shimming out of his tight- tight fucking pants, along with his rather scandalous underwear (man panties) and Shonwu almost drools- the shape of Kihyun is perfect, even for a boy. With pale, slim and long legs, just barely defined by muscle and a beautifully petite, tight ass. Hyunwoo moans. His dick is average sized, as pretty as the rest of him, pale and soft looking. Hyunwoo wants to suck it. He licks his lips. Kihyun chuckles, graciously getting to his knees to unzip and tug off Hyunwoo’s jeans and boxers.   
The dick that springs from it’s confines is only a small bit what Kihyun imagined. (Uh, no, of course Kihyun hasn’t imagined his leaders dick in him, not once…. That is a lie.) It’s ten times better, very obviously above average in thickness and length, long and curved and just sitting there against his thigh looking like it’s gonna wreck Kihyuns asshole- and his assholes pulses with anticipation, his dick twitches too and his mouth waters. God. He stares a little too long, until Shownu clears his throat, and Kihyun goes back to work unclothing his leader with pink cheeks.   
Next comes his shirt, the elder obediently raising his thick arms helpfully. Kihyun also kisses his head. 

“You’ll say something if you don’t like it, right?” 

Hyunwoo looks at his dongsaeng with kind eyes, smiling slightly as he nods, rather cutely. Kihyun smiles brightly back, all white and sparkly teeth. 

“Okay-” 

Kihyun sits back onto the thick thighs waiting for him, the skin on skin feeling making him shudder and moan a bit- Shownu shivers as well, perhaps partly because he’s getting cold, but mostly because he has the most beautiful creature in the world, dick out, right on his lap and- oh god he’s fingering himself now - slow and careful, moaning over and over and so, so pretty. Shownu can’t help but to kiss up the column of Kihyun’s neck, worshiping the soft white skin and and biting and nipping to create pretty bruises, showing off to whoever would look that Kihyun was his. Kihyun whimpers, the soft pucker not really working with him today, but he’s impatient and just adds more lotion to the slippery mess he’s created of himself. He kind of forgets Hyunwoo is there as he fingers himself, shoving two in all the way down out of impatience, and riding his own hand as his head tilts back finally, finally when the pressure pain stretches out into mild discomfort, and then melts away as his assholes relaxes into him. He braces himself against the perfectly muscled shoulder of the elder, fingers digging until they’re white. 

“Baby- “

Kihyun gasps, taking Shownu’s hand in his slick with lotion one. 

“You try.” 

And Hyunwoo dives in, entirely enthusiastic as he pumps the lotion onto his fingers, and goes one finger at a time, digging and pushing into the warm and clenching hole, holding onto Kihyun’s skinny hip as he finger fucks him. 

“G-god-” 

Kihyun moans, sitting back into the bigger fingers of Hyunwoo’s. Flames lick up his asshole, all the way down to his thighs and up his arched spine and everything is too hot and Kihyun can’t do anything except clutch Shownu and moan and moan into his ear at the mind-blowing friction. Hyunwoo starts going harder, pumping three fingers into the younger with perfect precision and Kihyun wails, crying out for Hyunwoo and almost entirely forgetting there’s a perfectly hard and glorious dick that awaits him, waiting to bury itself into the deepest recesses of his body hot and thick and pulsing. 

“S-stop- want your ..fucking- cock.”

Kihyun pants and whines against Shownu’s shoulder. 

“Right. Now.”   
And Kihyun is taking Hyunwoo’s dick in his hand after ripping open the condom, making the other jump, to half hazardly roll it on and slick him with the remaining lotion on his hand and sinking half way onto it in one go. Shownu gasps, hands fly to hold Kihyun’s hips, and Kihyun is panting and cursing, and he can’t see straight cause it fucking hurts. Hyunwoo is sure this is the best thing he’s ever ever felt in his entire life and his forehead thumps against Kihyuns chest, cheeks a flaming red as he completely revels in how fucking good his dick feels in Kihyun. 

“God.”

He gasps, whimpering a bit as the Kihyun sinks lower, the pain subsiding and now completely replaced with crazy-warm, unadulterated pleasure. His asshole his stretched wider than he’s ever felt before, and sweat breaks out on his forehead but he keeps going, the lotion doing it’s job and keeping everything slippery as he finally bottoms out. 

“Hyunwoo-” 

Kihyun moans, light and breathy like he sings, so sweet and pretty in his falsetto. Hyunwoo kisses his cheeks, his nose, his neck and then presses a chaste one to his lips. Kihyun places his smaller hands over Hyunwoo’s on his waist. 

“Fuck me-” 

What little patience Hyunwoo had snaps, and he immediately bucks up even further into Kihyun, and Kihyun has to close his eyes because he feels like he’s going to pass the fuck out as the elder focus’s his entire, 73Kg of muscle into ramming his dick as far as he can into Kihyun pretty little hole. Kihyun is screaming obscenities, and it sounds far away to him as he can’t think past the massive dick impaling him over and over again. He scrabbles at the older boys neck, hanging onto it for dear life as Shownu completely takes over, fucking into him hard and so rough, like he’s been deprived for years, like he’s starving for sex- and that’s what Kihyun does to him. His pretty voice ringing out in the otherwise silent room driving him absolutely wild, his climax already regretfully near- but like hell he’s going to cum first, cause he’s a godamn gentlemen and Kihyun deserves only the best. So he captures Kihyun’s bouncing dick in his fist, almost completely enveloping it as he jerks him off, paced perfectly along to his thrusts. 

“Oh my god, Baby oh my god- I’m - I can’t Hyunwoo, Hyung, please-” 

Tears sting his eyes and Kihyun is cumming, tilting over the edge as his sanity snaps and he screams for Hyunwoo, screams at how good his dick feels inside him, how such a good boy he is - at the filthy, white hot release spilling thick onto Shownu’s hand and chest. Hyunwoo is only moment’s after, fucking unbearably hard into the now oversensitive boy, grunting hotly and moaning Kihyun’s name as he fills the condom up, wishing it was straight inside him instead. 

 

The other members are only allowed back far after the two had cleaned up, and where now cuddled comfortably in Kihyun’s bunk-( Hyunwoo had kept too much shit on his). At one point Kihyun had drifted to sleep, head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, hands clasped tight around his middle and legs tangled in his. His breathing evened out, and Hyunwoo shot a nasty glare at anyone who would try to come into the shared bedroom while his Kihyun was sleeping. Eventually Shownu find’s himself drifting as well, lulled to sleep by the smaller man pressed perfectly at his side, breath tickling his neck, smelling pretty and sweet, and he awake the next morning to Kihyun bringing him breakfast, the elder taking care to not spill anything but failing, and Kihyun scolding him irritably at what a godamn baby he is.

“Yeah-”   
Hyunwoo agrees, tilting his head and smiling sweetly. 

“But I’m your baby-” 

Kihyun huffs, unable to disagree.


End file.
